tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wilczyca 360/,,Nowa znajoma" Cz. II
Wstęp ,,Nowa znajoma” jest to kontynuacja ,,Oczy jak popiół”. W tej części pojawi się nowa postać która ,jak mam nadzieję, przypadnie wam do gustu. Po dłuższym rozmyślaniu stwierdziłam że opo rozgrywa się pod koniec drugiego sezonu i będzie tak od czasu do czasu zwykły odcinek :3. No i ostrzegam że początek jest trochę nudny -_-''' '''Miłego Czytania �� ',,Rozdział 1-,,Rany i nadzieje’’' Leo siedział w kuchni i próbował włamać się do komputera Donnie’go. Od kiedy zamienił się w tam coś, postanowili że pogrzebią w jego rzeczach. Mieli po prostu nadzieję że znajdą coś pożytecznego i odmienią Donnie’go. Jednak wszystkie zapiski były porządnie ukryte albo zaszyfrowane tak dobrze że żaden z nich nie dawał rady nic znaleźć. Leo po wielu próbach w końcu odpuścił i spojrzał na laptopa. Od wielu dni w ich domu panowała cisza. April podobno siedzi cały czas w domu i płacze. Mikey nie umie już robić komuś na złość. Raph żałuję że nie mógł mu pomóc. A on sam twierdził że mógł nie rozwiązywać Donnie’go i posłuchać Mikey’go. ,,Dlaczego nie potrafię czasami kogoś posłuchać?-Pytał sam siebie. Znów spojrzał na laptopa. Na ekranie wyświetlił się czarno biały napis ,,Wpisz hasło’’. Leo rozmyślał nad wieloma hasłami ale żadne z nich nie było dobre. -I jak masz coś? Leo spojrzał na łuk a w nim stał Raph, przemęczony i senny. -Nic nie znalazłem.-Odparł i znów spojrzał na laptopa.-W zasadzie, nic nie znajdę dopóki nie odgadnę hasła. -A próbowałeś może hasło April?-Zapytał Raph zamyślając się. Leo spojrzał na brata a potem na komputer. Wstukał hasło i wyskoczyło mu że hasło jest poprawne. -Udało się!-Wykrzyknął odskakując od krzesła. -Nie ma za co.-Odparł Raph i posłał mu przyjacielskie spojrzenie. Leo od razu zaczął przeszukiwać notatki nie zauważając wychodzącego brata. Po chwili przypomniał sobie że Raph wyszedł ale nic mu to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz chciał jedynie znaleźć coś pożytecznego i pomóc biednemu Donnie’mu. Znalazł parę notatek dotyczących planu podrywu Aprill, krangów i kilku nie zrozumiałych dla Leonardo obliczeń matematycznych. Po dłuższym przeszukiwaniu stwierdził że nie ma nic wspomnianego o mutagenie. Poczuł się jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w plecy. ,,Dlaczego koniecznie my straciliśmy brata?”-Pomyślał a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.-,,To moja winna, jestem beznadziejnym dowódcą i bratem” Zamknął komputer i schował głowę w ręce. -Leo! Leo gwałtownie wstał i otarł łzy. Wybiegł z kuchni i krzyknął: -Co się stało? Zatrzymał się dopiero w przed pracownią gdzie stał Raph i Mikey. -No… kula komunikacyjna krangów, znów działa.-Odrzekł trochę nie chętnie Mikey. -I co?-Zapytał Leo dysząc ze zmęczenia i strachu. -To oznacza że musimy ruszyć na misje.-Odrzekł Raph bardzo pewnie.-Udało nam się dowiedzieć o tym że krangowie próbują złapać jakiego mutanta. -A jeśli jest to Donni, uda nam się go złapać. Genialne.-Odrzekł triumfalnie Leo. No to ruszamy na ratunek Donni.-Wykrzyknął Mikey. -Ale musimy pamiętać że to draństwo wciąż w nim siedzi.-Odparł Leo -No to do dzieła.-Powiedział Raph wyciągając sai i bawiąc się nim. Wszyscy wyszykowali się i wybiegli z kryjówki. Z szybkością dotarli do włazu i opuścili kanały. Teraz siedzieli na dachu jednego z budynków Nowego Jorku i obserwowali okolicy. -I jak widzicie coś.-Zapytał Mikey.-Bo ja jedynie widzę stare nie zadbane domki. Leo spojrzał na Mikey’go. -Znów wrócił twój żartobliwy charakter.-Odparł Leo i posłał mu uśmiech. Mikey spojrzał na niego trochę przejęto i odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Widzę!-Krzykną Raph wskazując mały zaułek. -Ruszamy panowie.-Zażądał Leo. Leo popędził jako pierwszy, przeskoczył parę budynków i wylądował na tyle blisko zaułka że mógł dostrzec co kryje się w ciemnych zakątkach. Dostrzegł czterech…..pięciu…..siedmiu Krangów uzbrojonych aż po zęby. Ostrzeliwali Donnie’go który z szybkością niszczył wrogów. -Co robimy?-Zapytał Mikey który dopiero co dotarł. -Ratujemy Donnie’go, łapiemy go i próbujemy przywrócić mu jego zwykłą postać. -Idziemy!-Wykszyknął Raph i żucił się na pierwszego przeciwnika. Nie!-Krzyknął Leo próbując złapać brata. Raph żucił się na przeciwnika i szybko go zniszczył. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rapha. Donni wykorzystał okazje i wdrapał się na budynek poza zasięgiem Krangów. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Rapha i zaczął uciekać. -Gdzie uciekasz!-Wykrzyknął zdruzgotany Mikey. Leo spojrzał w stronę uciekającego Donnie’go. -Musimy….. Nim zakończył, coś go strąciło z równowagi i upadł twardo na ziemię. Spojrzał na biegnącego psa i krzykną: - Uważaj jak biegasz psie! -To nie jest pies.-Poprawił go Mikey.-To jest wilk o kolorze pomarańczowo-kasztanowym. Leo podniósł brew. Mikey spojrzał na oddalającego się wilka i po krótkim przemyśleniu rzucił się za nim. -Zaczekaj!-Wykrzykiwał.-To ja Mikey niedawno się poznaliśmy! Raph szybko się wdrapał i stanął koło Leonardo. -Idź za nim.-Oznajmił Leo. Raph bez protestowania ruszył za Mikey’m. ,,No to ja lecę za Donni’m”-Pomyślał sobie i pognał. *** -Mikey zaczekaj na mnie!-Wykrzykiwał Raph. -Nie mogę! Jeśli to zrobię, wilk ucieknie!-Odkrzyknął. Raph przewrócił oczami. -Wpadł w zaułek!-Krzyknął Mikey.-Teraz go mamy. Raph wskoczył za Mikey’m w mały zaułek. Rozejrzał się, ale po wilku nie było nawet śladu. -Zobacz!-Wykrzyknął Mikey wskazując na właz.-Na pewno dostał się do kanałów. Raph wyprzedził brata i szybko wszedł do włazu. Usłyszał tupoty chlapiącej wody i ruszył za odgłosem. Przystanął przy trzech łukach i wsłuchał się jeszcze w odgłosy. Znów ruszył. W końcu dotarł do ogromnej Sali. Przypominała mu średniowiecze ruiny. Każda ściana był pomalowana na czarno i ozdabiana kwiatami ,które przez może już sto lat, uschły. Przy ścianach stały małe ławki najprawdopodobniej przyniesione z powierzchni. -Wow.-Odparł zdyszany Mikey.-Jak tu fajnie. Raph spojrzał na Mikey’go i kontem oka zaóważył kogoś stojącego w ciemnym końcie. -Nie ma tu nikogo Mikey. Wracamy do domu. Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia ale zanim wyszli Raph rzucił sai w cień. Postać warknęła. Raph triumfalnie rzucił się na postać i przywarł do ściany aby muc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Teraz zorientował się że postać za którą gonili nie była wilkiem tylko…. Żółwiem. ',,Rozdział 2-,,Futrzasta”' Była to niewiele niższa od niego dziewczyna o kolorze wiosennej trawy. Miała oczy koloru żółtego i krótki pyszczek. Jej włosy były koloru rudego zmieszane z ognistą czerwienią. Były strasznie poplątane i grube. Na jej szyi wił się srebrny naszyjnik z wielkim wypukłym krzyżykiem. Co trochę zdziwiło Rapha to że dziewczyna używała bandaża jako ochraniaczy i jako paska na broń. Co do broni nosiła przy pasie miecz, oraz posiadała nie wiele większy od niej samej łuk. -Kim ty jesteś?-Zapytał Raph przykładając bliżej sai jej gardła. -A co cię to obchodzi?-Wysyczała. -Dużo.-Warknął i przybliżył bardziej do jej gardła sai. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. -Nazywam się.. -Futrzasta!-Wykrzyczał Mikey.- No wiesz masz bardzo puchaty ogon. Wskazał na jej schowany za nogami ogon. Był on tak samo jak stwierdził Mikey, puchaty o podobnym kolorze co włosy. -Może nazwij ją jeszcze puchata.-Powiedział Raph z nutą ironii. -Nie, Futrzasta pasuje idealnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego trochę zdezorientowana. -A no tak.-Odparł Mikey i podszedł bliżej Dziewczyny.-Jestem Michelangelo a ten tu to Raph. -Mikey, czemu od razu mówisz wszystkim jak mamy na imię? -A wolisz żeby nasz wróg nazywał nas po prostu żółwiami?-Zapytał urażony Mikey. Raph podszedł do MIkey’go i uderzył go w nos. Mikey jęknął i zaczął masować się po nosie. -A to niby za co? -Za to że nie wiesz jak powinieneś rozmawiać z wrogami albo z dziewczynami.-Puścił oczko dziewczynie.-Przecież wierz…. Tu nie zdążył dokończyć bo coś przewaliło go na ziemię. Warknął z bólu i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Stała parę kroków przed nim, gotowa do walki. Mikey rzucił się na dziewczynę. -Nikt nie atakuje mojego brata!-Krzyknął Mikey. Dziewczyna zrobiła szybki unik. -Hej.-Krzyknął Mikey.-Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem Futrzasnta! Futrzasta przewróciła tylko oczami. -Naprawdę? Będziesz mnie tak nazywać!? -A co nie podoba ci się to imię.-Zapytał złośliwie Raph. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z kamienną tważą. -Na serio? To ty jesteś ten Rafi co ciągle się boi o własnych braci. Raph poczuł jak krew przyspiesza w żyłach. Rzucił się bez zastanowienia na dziewczynę. -Zamknij się!-Warknął Raph. Ta zrobiła unik. Raph poczuł że ma cos na głowie i szybko to podniósł. Była to duża jaszczurka o niebieskim ubarwieniu i plamach. Raph bez najmniejszego trudu rzucił ją o siane a ta zapiszczała z bólu. -Nikt nie krzywdzi mojego brata!-Krzyknęła Futrzasta i przyłożył Raphowi ogonem w nogę. Raph syknął z bólu. Nagle cały świat zaczął wirować. W uszach buczała krew. Z trudem udało mu się wstać ale ból nie ustępował. Złapał się za nogę i wyjął z niej kolec. Nagle poczuł że nogi mu się uginają. Ostatnie co zobaczył to walczącego Mikey’go potem nastąpiła ciemność. *** -Raph.-Szeptał Leo.-Obudź się. Spojrzał z nadzieją na brata. Ten nawet nie drgnął. Leo cicho westchnął i wstał z łóżka. -Trzymaj się. Dobrze Raph?-Poklepał brata po ramieniu i wyszedł z jego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi najciszej jak tylko mógł i skierował się w stronę kanapy. -I jak z nim?-Zapytał Mikey spoglądając na niego z dywanu. -Sam nie wiem. Nie rusza się od czterech godzin.-Odparł a kiedy zobaczył, że Mikey spogląda na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, szybko dodał.-Ale oczywiście oddycha. Mikey odetchnął i obrócił się twarzą do telewizora, w którym leciał serial ,,Super Robo Mech Force Five” -Co jeśli mu się nie poprawi?-Zapytał, nie odwracając wzroku od programu. Przed jego oczami pojawiło się to samo smutne wspomnienie, które nawiedzało go każdego dnia. Płaczący Mikey, przerażony Raph no i Donni. Jego młodszy brat, nie zdający sobie sprawy z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. A potem jego przemiana, i ten durny Demon! Leonardo po chwili jednak otrząsną się i powiedział: -Nie wiem Mikey, ale zrobię wszystko co będę w stanie. Obiecuje. -A dałbyś rade uratować Donnie’go? Te słowa nie padły z ust Mike’go. Leo szybko spojrzał w stronę, skąd wydobywał się głos. W wejściu stała April. Jej twarz była pobladła i napięta, a oczy czerwone. Na umorusanych policzkach widniały jasne strużki, były to ślady łez. -Nie wiem sam, April.-Spuścił głowę. -Wybaczcie, że byłam nieobecna przez te dwa tygodnie.-Powiedziała, ochrypniętym głosem. Leo już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Mikey go wyprzedził. -Nic się nie stało. Każdy z nas musiał trochę ochłonąć. - Gdzie jest Raph?- spytała April zmieniając temat. -On…-Leo, przygryzł wargę.-Nie jest z nim najlepiej. -Można powiedzieć że dostał łomot od Futrzastej.-Podsumował Mikey, szczerząc się. Leo łypnął na niego groźnie, a Mikey rozłożył tylko bezradnie ręce. -Kim jest Futrzasta?-Zapytała April. -To długa historia.-Zaczął Mikey, ale szybko dodał.-Mogę ci ją opowiedzieć. April kiwnęła głową i przysiadła koło Mikey’go. Mikey od razu bez żadnych pytań zaczął opowiadać jak to się zaczęło. Wspominał o najważniejszych miejscach i sytuacjach jakie spotkały ich w ostatnich tygodniach. Od czasu do czasu odpowiadał na pytania April a, Leo mu w tym pomagał. Kiedy wreszcie skończył, odetchnął głośno i padł na poduszki rozrzucone na kanapie. -Czyli że jest mutantką? Tak jak wy.-Dopytywała się April. -Wydaje się że tak bo wątpię żeby się taką wykluła.-Zażartował Leo starając sobie wyobrazić tą dziewczynę. -A co z Raphem?-Zapytała z troską w głosie. -Raczej się wyliże.- Powiedział Leo starając się opanować ton. -A mogę się z nim zobaczyć? Leo wzruszył jedynie ramionami. -Pójdę z tobą.-Odrzekł Mkiey wygrzebując się z poduszek. Leo powędrował w przeciwnym kierunku, chciał złapać oddech i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Zanim zdążył zrobić chociażby krok, z pokoju Rapha dobiegły krzyki. -Leo! ,,Nie dadzą mi żyć.-Pomyślał i pobiegł. -Co się stało? -Raph!-Wykrzyczał zrozpaczony Mikey.-On nie powinien tak wyglądać. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Mógł czekać na najgorsze. Podszedł do leżącego brata i usiadł przy nim. Kiedy wcześniej wychodził, jego brat wyglądał dobrze ale teraz to się zmieniło. Był strasznie czerwony na policzkach a nawet na całym ciele . Wiercił się strasznie a jego sapanie przypominało wycie z bólu, jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Tego widoku w życiu już raczej nie zapomni. Małe, niebieskie żyłki przebijały jego ciało niczym drut kolczasty w którym zaplątało się jakieś bezbronne zwierzę. -April, zostań z Raph a ty Mikey, chodź ze mną.-Powiedział to z takim przymusem że aż Mikey podskoczył. Leo spojrzał na niego przez ramię, starając się nie zrzucić maski złości pod którą tkwiła rozpacz i przerażenie. Nie czekając na Mikey’go wybiegł z kryjówki i poszedł wyznaczonym szlakiem o którym opowiadał Mikey. Biegł ile sił mu było w nogach. Nie zważał na krzyki młodszego brata aby zwolnił. Miał jededno zadanie po prostu siłą zmusić psa do gadania a potem zobaczy się. Zapamiętał mniej więcej całą trasę. Normalnie powinien biec przez powierzchnię ale zamiast tego biegł po kanałach. Najpierw lewo, potem w prawo, długi korytarz, nie… jeszcze raz w prawo. Nawet nie zauważył jak kanałowe ściany zniknęły a z nimi spływ. Teraz towarzyszyły mu gładkie, ściany zrobione z gnejsu* i podłoga, pokryta kamieniami a w powietrzu można było poczuć przyjemną woń wilgoci. Coraz ciężej było mu biec. Wpadał w dziury albo potykał się o wystające kamienie. Ziemia dała za wygraną. Leo w końcu dalej nie uważając wpadł w dziurę i nie mogąc już złapać równowagi, upadł. Przeczołgał się pod ścianę i oparł się. Wydawało mu się że nie jest jeszcze w połowie, kiedy nagle przyuważył długi ciemny korytarz a w jego głębi można było dojrzeć jakieś ogromnie pomieszczenie. Po mimo zmęczenia wstał chwiejąc się na boki i pobiegł w głąb ciemności. Teraz zrozumiał że doświadcza konsekwencji. Był tak zajęty że zapomniał o latarce a nawet o lince do wspinaczki. Powoli wszedł w ciemność, trzymając się blisko ściany. Rozejrzał się po wielkiej Sali ale nic nie mógł dojrzeć. W końcu ściana zakręciła a Leo nie mógł już iść dalej za nią. Pozostało mu jedynie wyciągnąć ręce i na ślepo iść po mimo możliwego niebezpieczeństwa. -Leo.-Zawołał Mikey który, dopiero co przybiegł. -Mikey!-Zawołał Leo radośnie.-Masz może latarkę? -Nie chyba nie mam.-Jego głos rozwiał echem po ścianach. ,,Powinniśmy się rozejrzeć” chciał dodać ale coś go zatrzymało. Musiał rozważyć czy nie lepiej wrócić do brata i nie narażać Mikey’go na niebezpieczeństwo, lub zostać. Nie wiedział dla czego ale druga opcja bardziej mu się spodobała. -Idziemy Mikey.-Oznajmił. Kiedy stawił pierwszy krok, nad ich głowami zabłysło światełko. Leo odskoczył przekonany że zaraz spadnie mu to na głowę. Powoli odchylił się do przodu. Okazało się że to coś podobnego do stalaktytów tylko że były bardziej kolorowe. A tak dokładnie jasno niebieskie. Kolejne stawiane przez niego kroki ujawniały jeszcze bardziej różnobarwne światełka. Doszedł tak prawie do końca, jednak ostatnie światełko, które było w kącie nie zapaliło się. Zamiast nich w ciemności pojawiły się żółte oczy wpatrzone w niego. Powoli wyłoniła się postać. -Futrzasta?-Zapytał Mikey. Leo przyjrzał się postaci. Mikey miał rację to była Futrzasta. Jednak zamiast medalika, na szyi wiła się brązowa apaszka zawiązana na kokardkę. -Czy będziesz mnie tak nazywać aż do końca życia!?-Warknęła a po jej ręce przeszedł duża jaszczurka i przycupnęła na jej ramieniu. -Może.-Powiedział zakłopotany Mikey. Dziewczyna westchnęła, głaszcząc jaszczurkę. Jej dłoń była mniejsza od samej jaszczurki -Po coś tu przyszliście?-Powiedziała wykończonym głosem. -Chcemy pomóc bratu.-Powiedział stanowczo Leo. Futrzasta zrobiła salto do tyłu i z rozmachem wylądowała kawałek dalej od nich. Jedną ręką trzymała chustę którą zaciągnęła na buzię a drugą na pochwie miecza Ninja-to* -Myślicie że wam tak po prostu pomogę? Leo zastanowił się. Miał nadzieje że uda się przekonać ją aby pomogła im w uratowaniu brata. Słowa mistrza za bardzo utkwiły mu w pamięci żeby się nie mścić. -Sądziliśmy że może tak.-Powiedział Mikey z zapałem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na jaszczurkę a ta pokręciła głową po czym kiwnął twierdząco. -Zgoda.-Powiedziała całkiem wykończona.-Pomogę. Z szyi zdjęła mały naszyjnik z probówką. Rzuciła ją do Leo a ten złapał w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzał na probówkę po czym kiwną głową wdzięcznie. -Tylko pamiętajcie żeby wypił całość.-Ostrzegła. -Dzięki.-Zakrzyknął Mikey kierując się do wyjścia. Kiedy już prawie wyszedł Lea korciło zapytać o jedną rzecz. -Dlaczego nam pomogłaś? Futrzasta zastanowiła się. -Rodzinna jest najważniejsza.-Wymamrotała.-A tak przy okazji mógłbyś zrobić mi przysługę?-Nie czekając na odpowiedzieć dodała.-Mów mi Tamara.-Puściła do niego oko. Leo uśmiechnął się do niej a potem wybiegł uradowany z ruin. Miał szczęście bo uzyskał probówkę dla brata i możliwe że sojuszniczkę. Szybko wrócił do domu po czym wbiegł do pokoju Raph’a. Wlał do szklanki całą zawartość probówki. Odchylił trochę głowę brata i nachylił do niego szklankę, aby ten go wypił. Kiedy Raph wypił całość Leo odłożył szklankę na szafkę i przyjrzał się bratu. Na całe szczęście już nie musiał zabijać Futrzastej. ,,Tamary”-Poprawił się. Raph już nie był cały rozpalony a jego kolor powrócił. Wystające żyłki wróciły pod skórę a jego oddech wyrównał się. Powoli otworzył oczy. -Leo?-Zapytał.-Co się ze mną stało? Dlaczego jest mi tak niedobrze?-powiedział całkiem bezbronnie. -Jak na razie nic ci nie powiem. Musisz na razie odpocząć. Raph przymknął oczy co musiało znaczyć że też tak woli postąpić. Leo powoli wyszedł z jego pokoju jak najciszej i zastał przed dzwiami Mikey’go. -Jak z nim?-Zapytał. Leo zerknął na drzwi. -Wyliże się. Mikey odetchnął z ulgą. ,,Na całe szczęście.-Dodał w myśli, leo. *** Powoli otworzył oczy. Był całkiem otoczony ciemnością. Nad nim stała całkiem rozmazany kształt. Zamrugał parę razy. Dostrzegł fioletową bandalę. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Donni gapił się na niego ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Demon cos nie oszczędzał jego ciała. Rozdarty policzek, popękana skorupa, trochę krwi na zębach i mnóstwo strupów. Maska opadała mu na szyję, a ochraniacze i bandaż przesiąkły mu krwią i zmieniły kolor na purpurowy. Pazury połamane, a oczy okrążone ropą. Powstrzymał się od wymiotów. -Witaj Raph.-Wysyczał.-Jak się trzymasz po walce z potworkiem?-Nie czekając na odpowiedz dodał.- Musisz wiedzieć że nie wolno ufać ci tej jędzy. To istna wariatka!-Ostrzegł. Szczerze pierwszy raz musiał się z nim zgodzić. Ta jędza o mało go nie zabiła. Choć zastanawiał się czy jest aż taką wariatką. Szczerze cieszył się że jeszcze żyje. Miał jak odpłacić się futrzastej. -Hm.. dzięki Donni?-Wyjąknął. Donni pochylił się nad nim. Raph całkiem się zjeżył. -Donnie’go nie ma, jest tylko Letum.-Powiedział sarkastycznie ale w sposób łagodny.-Zrozumiano?-Warknął. Raph zacisną pięści. Nie miał sił na nic innego ale był to jakiś znak sprzeciwu. Donni zrobił taki wyraz twarzy jakby zjadł cytrynę. Przyłożył swoją rękę do jego gardła starając się go poddusić. Zrozumiano?-Powtórzył. Raph’owi nie zostało nic innego jak pokiwać twierdząco głową. Donni puścił go i na jego twarzy pojawił się złowrogi uśmiech. -Dziękuje bardzo, i do zobaczenia.-Ukłonił się do pasa, a potem rzucił prosto w oczy Raph’a czymś w rodzaju bomby dymnej. Zapach przypominał mu mieszaninę octu z jajkiem. Zakrztusił się. Potem poczuł że czuje się lepiej. A nawet świetnie. Przysiadł na łóżku. Nagle w jego pokoju włączyło się światło. Raph wystraszył się bo pomyślał że Donni wrócił. Jednak w progu stał Leo. Był trochę zaskoczony co można było stwierdzić po jego minie. -Już wstałeś?-Zdziwił się Leo po czym dodał.-Jak się czujesz? Raph wzruszył ramionami. Stanął na łóżku, i odbił się od niego robiąc salto i lądując przed Leonardo. Leo otworzył szeroko oczy a potem przetarł je. -Ale…Jak?…Co?..Przecież..Ty.- Zaniemówił. Raph przewrócił oczami. Wydawało mu się że widzi przed sobą osobę która widziała już dużo rzeczy. -I jak tam?- Zapytał Mikey stojąc w drzwiach. Raph wzruszył ramionami. Leo spojrzał na niego z pogardą. -Czyli lekarstwo podziałało.-Ucieszył się Mikey i wtulił się w brata. Raph spiorunował go wzrokiem ale przytulił. -Jak udało wam się znaleźć lek?-Zapytał Raph. Leo wrócił do rzeczywistości i spojrzał na Raph’a pozbawiony jakiego kolwiek wyrazu. Raph nienawidził jak się tak na niego gapił. W ten sposób strasznie go przedrzeźniał. Spojrzał na Mikey’go a ten zaczął drapać się po karku i pogwizdywać co oznaczało że stało się coś o czym woleli by nie mówić. Wrócił na Leonardo. Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Leo westchnął. -No…więc… Tak naprawdę nie my uratowaliśmy cię.-Powiedział naciskając na słowo ,,My”. Raph wlepił wzrok w Leo. -Jak to nie wy?-Oburzył się.-No to kto!? Leo wzioł głęboki oddech. -Tamara.-Powiedział po czym poprawił się.-Znaczy Futrzasta. Raph zrobił wielkie oczy. Musiał przyznać szczerą rację Letumowi. Ta dziewczyna to istna wariatka. Najpierw kogoś załatwia a potem go ratuje. Lepiej było by jakby pozbył się jej za wszelką cenę. Zacisnął pięści. -Jeżeli już się dobrze czujesz to choć się chociaż przywitać z Casey’im i April. Raph wyszedł z pokoju przedzierając się przez braci i zastał na kanapie April i Casey’go. April rzuciła mu się na szyję. -Jak się czujesz? Wszystko gra? Czy cos cię boli?....-obrzuciła go tyloma pytaniami że już przy początku przestał ją słuchać. -Spokojnie April jestem zdrowy.-Powiedział przerywając jej. Podszedł do Casey’go przybił mu piątkę, i usadowił się na kanapie. Włączył telewizor. Pilot mu zaginął więc musiał oglądać aktualny kanał. -Drodzy państwo oto najnowsze wiadomości.- Mówił prezenter.- W tym tygodniu zginęło ponad trzynaście osób z niewiadomej przyczyny a dzisiaj kolejne dwie osoby. Ciała miały tylko jedno uszkodzone miejsce jednak nie dają oznaki życia. Jak na razie ustalono że zabójca jest aktywny po północy. Policja zajęła się sprawą jednak zalecamy ostrożność. Raph siedział jak wyryty. Już wiedział po czym Letum miał krew. Spojrzał na przyjaciół. Wszyscy spuścili głowy. -Czyli… to jest Donni?-Zapytał niechętnie Raph. Leo otworzył usta aby cos powiedzieć ale od razu je zamknął. Czyli była to prawda jego brat jest zabójcą. Poczerwieniał na twarzy. -Słuchajcie, może i go straciliśmy ale musimy powstrzymać Letuma nim pozabija wszystkich! Leo zerknął na brata z ukosa. -Jak chcesz to zrobić?-Spytał Casey. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Raph wpadł na pewien plan ale był trochę ryzykowny jednak Leo go wyprzedził. -Musimy go gdzieś zaciągnąć i zamknąć. Potem się zobaczy co jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. Casey skrzyżował ręce na piersi i podniósł brew. -Nie sądzisz że to głupie? Leo zmarszczył brwi. Raph powtórzył gest brata. W końcu każdy z nich się bał. Po Casey’m się tego nie spodziewał. Nawet po samym sobie się nie spodziewał a dzisiaj najadł się ogromnego strachu. -Nie, nie sądzę. Tak jak wspomniał Raph, jeżeli się nie ruszymy, w końcu wszystkich pozabija. Casey wzruszył ramionami. Leo spiorunował go wzrokiem. -A więc, Case i April wy zostaniecie tutaj. April, skrzywiła się wodzą wzrokiem po przyjaciołach. -Kolejna misja beze mnie?-Burknęła. -Lepiej będzie jak zostaniecie. Musimy zobaczyć co robi z ludzmi. April zmarszczyła brwi. -Jak sobie chcecie.-Powiedziała przez zęby i usiadła na kanapie. Casey schował ręce w kieszeni i przysiadł koło April. Raph odprowadził go wzrokiem. Zerknął na Leo wyczekująco. Leo odchrząknął. -Oto plan. Mikey odciągniesz uwagę Donnie’go. Będziesz prowadzić go w naszą stronę. W tedy ja skoczę mu na plecy i go powalę a ty Raph go zwiążesz nunchaku Mikey’go. Obaj kiwnęli głową. Teraz czekała ich ciężka walka. 'Rozdział 3 ,,Nie ufaj demonowi”' Leo ustawił się na swojej pozycji. Mikey miał razem z Raph’em przeszukać miasto. Wszystko szło jak na razie spokojnie jednak kiedy pojawił się Raph wszystko dopiero się rozpoczęło. Światła zgasły. Jedynie towarzyszył im księżyc. -Powodzenia.-Powiedział Raph. Leo kiwnął wdzięcznie głową. Raph pobiegł na swoją pozycje. Był to ostatni moment kiedy go widział. Pomyślał że to już ,ostatni moment, ostatnie tchnienie w płucach. Był świadomy że nie dadzą sobie rady. Odepchnął tą straszną myśl. Musieli to zrobić, inaczej wszyscy mogliby zginąć. Usłyszał głośnie tupania i krzyki które najprawdopodobniej wydawał Mikey. Brzmiało to jakoś tak: ,,Przestań mnie gonić!” albo ,,Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Zaraz mnie dogoni”. Miał nadzieje że Mikey da sobie radę. -Hejka! Leo podskoczył ze strachu. Zerknął przez ramię. Szczerze to wżyciu nie spodziewał się że to ona. Tamara. -Siemaneczko!-Powiedziała to w sposób radosny i pełen życia. Leo zaniemówił. Nie mógł wydusić żadnego słowa dopóki nie usłyszał pobliskich krzyków Mikey’go. Wychylił się lekko zza budynku. Jego oczom ukazała się postać Mikey’go uciekającego przed Donni’m. Biegał wokół budynku wykrzykując żeby się ruszył i mu pomógł. Leo złapał za siatkę którą położył na podłodze kiedy przyszli. Wziął na zapas jeszcze jedną w razie czego. Nie miał czasu na dużo myślenia. Wybrał odpowiedni moment i rzucił. Udało mu się trafić. Donni syknął żałośnie i po chwili rozerwał siatkę w całości. Leo stanął jak wyryty. Demon spojrzał na niego ze złością i znów ruszył za Mikeym który akurat odpoczywał po ucieczce. Poderwał się i wrócił do biegu. Ukradkiem Leo dostrzegł że Tamara stoi obok niego i spogląda w to samo miejsce marszcząc przy tym brwi. -Nie wygląda to za dobrze.-Wymamrotała po czym zwróciła się do niego.-Nie sądzisz? Leo nic nie odpowiedział tylko gnał wzrokiem po uciekającym Mikey’m. Sądząc po tym że Donnie go dogania nie miał za dużo czasu. Zerknął z nadziei na dziewczynę. Ta jedynie machnęła radośnie ogonkiem i skoczyła na dół. -Hej! Wielki, tłusty demonie!-Wrzasnęła. Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok na nią no prócz, Mikey’go który skorzystał z okazji i przysiadł na chodniku żeby odpocząć. Donnie syknął na nią. -Odszczekaj to! Tamara pomachała przed nim ogonem, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Zaszczekała i dodała: -Nie ma mowy. Donni rzucił się na nią. Tamara podskoczyła na tyle wysoko że Donni przebiegł pod nią. Zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej. Donni powtórzył swój atak. Tym razem odskoczyła w bok. Wpadł na kontener i starał się utrzymać równowagę. Tamara spojrzała na Mikey’go. Wskazała na dach na którym stał Leo. Mikey spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Pokręciła głową. Pociągnęła go za sobą gdzieś za tyły budynku. Więcej nie widział. Skupił się na Demonie. Powoli wstawał. Już sięgał po siatkę ale Tamara stanęła na niej nogą. -To nic nie pomoże.- Odparła chłodno. Leo chwilę się wahał ale jednak odpuścił. Jedynie odprowadził demona wzrokiem. Nie udało się. Bardzo żałował ale było to jedyne rozwiązanie. Czyjaś ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał przez ramię. Był to Raph. Starał się uśmiechnąć ale było widać że też jest przygnębiony. -Cześć Rafi!- Wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Obaj podskoczyli ze strachu. W życiu nie myślała że zaprzyjaźnienie się z nią będzie zawsze doprowadzało ich do bliskiego zawału serca. Wymachiwała radośnie ogonem. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Wyglądała bez trosko. Nic nie wyglądało na to że coś może zepsuć jej dzień. -A niech cię psie!- Wrzasnął Raph prawie przy tym ogłuszając Leo. Z całej siły zatkał uszy choć nie bardzo pomagało. Dziewczyna prychnęła -Od psów mnie nie wyzywaj! Raph nie miał najwidoczniej ochoty na rozmowy więc ją zaatakował. Uderzał na boki a ona starała się robić uniki w przeciwnym kierunku. Leo wskoczył pomiędzy nich. -Raph! Co ci do łba strzeliło?! Raph odepchnął go i tym razem nie spudłował. Dziewczyna z ogromną siłą wpadła plecami o ścianę. Z jej warg, leciał strumyk krwi. Wylizała krwawiące miejsce. -Miarka się przebrała.- Warknęła. Rzuciła się wprost na Rapha. Leo zamurowało. Skoczyła i…. zamiast uroczej żółwicy pojawił się wilk. Powaliła go na ziemię. Zawarczała. Leo oprzytomniał. -Tamara! Zostaw go! Zerknęła na niego. Jej żółte oczy, odbijały się od księżyca. Były przepełnione gniewem i przerażeniem. Ruda sierść najeżona. -Tamara, proszę nie krzywdź go! Wiem że jest idiotą ale proszę zostaw go. Kły powoli opadały. Zeszła z Rapha i ze spokojem, usiadła. Raph wstał i dokładnie otrzepał się z kurzu. Leo spiorunował wzrokiem Raph’a. Wzruszył ramionami. Leo wzrokiem wskazała na Tamarę. Raph pokręcił głową. -Dobra, dobra. Futro, sorra że cię nazwałem psem. Wystarczy?! Tamara przewróciła oczami. -Może być.- Parsknęła. Wyprostowała uszy i zerknęła w głąb miasta. Podeszła do krawędzi dachu. Skręciła ucho w dziwny sposób. Wyglądało to raczej na to że próbuje coś usłyszeć. Uszy opadły jej. Bez żadnego uprzedzenia zaczęła biec. Zeskoczyła z budynku i wylądowała na dole jako żółw. Pobiegła dalej. -Zaczekaj!- Wrzasnął Leo. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się robiąc kółko. Piach wzniósł się za nią. -Jeżeli aż tak bardzo potrzebne jest wam moje towarzystwo to biegnijcie za mną.- Odkrzyknęła. Znów zmieniła się w wilka i pognała dalej. Leo nie czekając na braci pobiegła za Tamarą. Ciężko było ją nie zgubić. Starała się też ich naprowadzić nie kiedy szczekając i wyjąc. Zatrzymali się przed schodami schodzącymi do linii metra. Dokładnie można było zrozumieć po co zjawiła się tu Tamara. We wnętrzu było słychać cienkie krzyki jakby ktoś zmniejszył głos istotom znajdującym się na dole. -Trzeba zejść.- Powiedziała stanowczo Tamara pozbawiona jakiego kolwiek wyrazu. -Potrzebujemy planu.- Przyznał Leo. Tamara spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy. -Chyba zwariowałeś! Tam ktoś umiera więc, pozwól że ja się tym zajmę a wy obmyślajcie jak łapać ptaki w locie. Leo zmrużył oczy jak dziewczyna, a Raph spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Jedynie chyba Mikey nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło dziewczynie. Raph uderzył pięścią w swoją rękę do Leo. Pokiwał przecząco głową. Raph spojrzał na dziewczynę z rezygnacją klnąc pod nosem że świat jest dla niego niesprawiedliwy. -No co robimy?-Spytał Mikey. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Cofnęła się o krok i wskoczyła do metra. -Hej! Czyli to jest ten plan?!- Zapytał Mikey rozglądając się po reszcie. Leo nie mając wyboru pobiegł schodami na dół. Było całkiem ciemno a wokół nich czuć było wilgoć. Z trudem było oddychać. Krzyki były dużo głośniejsze. Wyciągnęli latarki. Przez gęstwinę mało widać było światła. W ciemności dostrzegł dwa wlepione w niego oczy. Latarka mu się zgasiła. Zamarł ze strachu. Latarka sama wypadła mu z ręki. Stworzenie powoli się zbliżało. Odzyskał przytomność i zanurkował w gęstwinę szukając latarki. Potwór był coraz bliżej. Udało mu się wymacać latarkę. Wycelował nią w potwora. Włączył ją jednak nic się nie stało. Zaczął pośpiesznie klikać na włącznik. Istota stanęła przed nim a w tedy latarka się zapaliła. -Auć! Trafiła mu się Tamara. Jedyna osoba którą raczej tu nie chciałby spotkać. Była teraz żółwiem z wilczymi uszami. Przetarła oczy. -Sorrka- Wyszeptał. Z głębi wydostał się straszliwy okrzyk. Tamara pociągnęła za sobą Leo. -Czekaj, jaki jest plan?- Zapytał próbując jej się wyrwać. Dziewczyna miała całkiem mocny uścisk. Nie puściła. -Idziemy tam aby się przekonać co się dzieje.- Odparła chłodno. ,,To ma być plan?- Zapytał sam siebie” Krzyki wydawały się być teraz przerażeniem. W pewnym momocie ucichło. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał że Tamara puściła jego rękę. Mógł jak większość wrócić żeby poszukać braci jednak odmówił sobie tej myśli. Tamara stanęła. Leo prawie na nią nie wpadł. Spojrzał jej przez ramię. (Jeżeli ktoś ma słabe nerwy, odradzam czytać tego momentu :v) Wokół nich były porozrzucane ciała. Tamara podbiegła do jakiejś kobiety. Była całkiem stara. Wyglądała tak jakby nie jadła przez miesiąc. Kości przebijały jej skórę. Włosy splecione w koka. Siwe. Niebieskie oczy utkwione gdzieś w niebo. Ubrana była w cienką zieloną bluzkę w kratkę. Podkoszulek miała różowy. Niedługa spódnica i brązowe pączochy. Tamara przyłożyła ucho do jej serca. Zmarszczyła brwi. Odchyliła się. Uszy opadły jej. Spojrzała na Leo. Przygryzła wargę. Leo kiwną smutnie głową. W jej oczach malowały się łzy. Rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła szlochać. Też mu było smutno. Rozumiał jak bardzo to przeżywała. Wydawała się być bardziej pewna siebie, ale nie myślał że potrafi być aż taka czuła. Odchyliła się i wytarła łzy. -Wybacz trochę mnie poniosło.- Przyznała. -Spoko, nic się nie stało. Wstała. Poszli dalej w głąb. Tamara szła na przodzie. Miał chwilkę na przemyślenia. Zastanawiał się czemu nie było żadnych śladów. Tamci ludzie wyglądali zupełnie tak jakby zabójca zabił ich od środka. Szybko został wyrwany ze swoich myśli przez Tamarę która przycisnęła go do ściany. Spoglądała na coś w oddali. Zerknął przez jej ramię. Prawie nie upadł z wrażenia. Ciemną stację rozświetlało małe światełko. Na tle światełka stał Donnie a przy nim leżał jakiś młody chłopak. Donni rozciął mu policzek. Jednak uświadomił sobie cos jeszcze. Kiedy się nachylił do chłopaka, zaczął… ciężko to opisać. Tak jakby wysysać z niego wszystkie siły życiowe. Tamara zawarczała. Skoczyła bezszelestnie do przodu. Przemieniła się w wilka. Podchodziła do niego nisko stąpając i jeżąc sierść. Kiedy była już całkiem blisko wstała jako żółw. Naciągnęła cięciwę. Leo zamarł. Rzucił się na Tamarę popychając ją w bok. Spudłowała. Strzała trafiła niewiele wyżej niż znajdował się Donni. Oboje upadli na ziemię. Demon spojrzał na strzałę. Pokręcił głową w prawo i w lewo. Obrócił głowę. Patrzył na nich czarnymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. W jednej sekundzie pojawił się przed nimi. -Witam, jak miło że wpadliście na obiad.- Powiedział oblizując kły. Leo przełknął ślinę. Tamara wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu. Wydawało że któreś z nich się rzuci na drugie. Jednak nie, oboje stali przepełnienie wrogością. Leo wstał. -Leo! Tamara! Leo spojrzał zza ramienia. Raph i Mieky wreszcie ich znaleźli. Jednak ich uśmiech zniknął im z twarzy. Podbiegli do nich. Leo obejrzał się. Donnie stanął niedaleko chłopaka. -Ty ch#%&*- Zaklął Raph. Raph przebiegł obok Leo który próbował go zatrzymać. Próbował pięściami uderzyć Donnie’go ale ten był zdecydowanie za szybki. -Teraz moja kolej.- Przyznał. Jednym silnym uderzeniem strącił Rapha z równowagi. Upadł. No i na dokładkę demon przyłożył mu potężnego kopniaka przez co uderzył głową o ścianę. -Raph!- Krzyknął Mikey. Próbował związać demona łańcuchem jednak kiedy próbował na niego skoczyć uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Mikey zatoczył się do tyłu. Jęknął i upadł twardo na ziemi. Jedną nogą wbijając w odłamki szkła. Została ich tylko dwójka. Wyciągnął Katany a Tamara ujęła w dłoń cięciwę łuku. -Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem.- Przyznał.-Macie szczęście że jestem dziś w dobrym humorze żeby nie rozpłatać im ani wam gardeł. Tamara warknęła. -Cóż, miło było was znowu widzieć.- Odparł. Pstryknął palcami i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Rozejrzeli się dookoła. Demon zniknął. Pomogli Mikey’mu i Rahp’owi. Mieli szczęście bo nie oberwali na tyle mocno. Musieli teraz zająć się chłopcem. Kiedy podszedł zorientował się że może on mieć 9-10 lat. Miał krótkie jasno brązowe włosy. Cerę bardzo jasną. Krótki nos i małe oczy. Był ubrany w czerwono- biały z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci, T-shertem w paski. Niebieskie spodnie, z czarnym paskiem oraz wiązane czarne trampki. Leo podniósł chłopaka pod pachami i ciągnął go dalej sam. Tamara dokładnie opatrzyła rany Mikey’mu i Raph’owi. Raph miał okręconą całą głowę bandażem z czego było widać tylko jedno oko a Mikey miał zabandażowaną prawą nogę. W reszcie dotarli do schodów. -Czekajcie! Coś mi tu nie gra.- Przyznała. Jej ucho zaczęło dziwnie drgać.- Pujdę upewnić się że teren jest czysty. Bracia wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Leo i Mikey byli na ,,Tak” jedynie Raph protestował. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na schody i wybiegła. Szybko wróciła ale już jako wilk. -Mamy pewien problem. Na górze jest mnóstwo ludzi jednak mam pewien pomysł i musimy go zrealizować natychmiast! Kolejny raz odbyło się głosowanie w którym Raph przegrał jeden do dwóch. Leo przytakną głową. -Ok, a więc Leo połóż tu tego chłopaka.-Leo ostrożnie go położył i oparł mu głowę o pierwszy stopień.- Dobra, teraz szybko się schowajcie. Daję wam na to dziesięć sekund, więc zróbcie to szybko!- Po tym wbiegła na górę. Leo od razu wskoczył w najciemniejszy kąt. Kiedy udało mu się ukryć na tyle porządnie do metra wskoczyła Tamara a za nią paru mężczyzn. Zaszczekała radośnie i pomachała ogonem. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Dwóch podniosło chłopca i wyciągali go z metra. Tamara podbiegła po cichu do Leo. Pokazała że ma iść za nią. Szła mocno przyczepiona do ziemi. Przeszli prawie że obok mężczyzn a kiedy stwierdzono że jest bezpiecznie pobiegli dalej. Kiedy do metra rozbłysło światło dopiero teraz zorientował się że reszta braci cały czas biegnie za nimi. Jakimś cudem w końcu dotarli do domu. Usadowili się na kanapie i wszyscy razem jęknęli z bólu. April akurat skończyła trening a Caysie wyszedł z kuchni. -Wow, nic wam nie jest?- Zapytała April z troską w głosie. Przykucnęła podpierając się rączką fotela. Wszyscy odparli jednogłośnie ,,Nie” -Nie udało wam się go złapać? -Niestety ale nie.- Odparł Leo. Uświadomił sobie cos i rozejrzał się po pokoju.- Gdzie Tamara? Dziewczyna pojawiła się przed nim tylko że jej głowa szła w dół. Zwisała z sufitu. Ogon owinęła sobie wokół jakiejś belki. -Słucham? Leo przetarł oczy. -Ja…Ja..Jak ty to…- Potrząsnął głową.- E….., no więc dzięki za pomoc. Tamara uśmiechnęła się. -Przyjemność po mojej stronie.- Odparła.- Zawsze możecie liczyć na moją pomoc. Leo wymienił spojrzenia z braćmi. Musieli to jeszcze przedyskutować ze Splinterem. Jednak nie zaszkodziło żeby chociaż trochę wiedzieć że się ma sojusznika. -Zgoda?-Leo wyciągnął rękę. Tamara popatrzyła na niego jak na ducha. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardzie. -Jasne.-Podała rękę Leo. -Yey! Mamy nowego członka w naszej żółwio kombo drużynie!- Ucieszył się Mikey. -Od kiedy tak się nazywamy?- Spytał drażliwie Raph. -Od teraz.- Stwierdził Mikey. Włączyli telewizor. W całym mieście nadawano o jednym. Zabójca znów zaatakował a jedyną osobą jaka przeżyła to młody chłopiec. Przynajmniej się cieszyli że jego uratowali. Był to pracowity dzień dla nich wszystkich i nareszcie mogli odpocząć. Ninja-to.- W porównaniu z mieczami samurajskimi jest krótszy, ma prostszą konstrukcję i głownię pozbawioną charakterystycznej krzywizny typowej dla np. katany. Za to pochwa miecza jest wykonana nad wyraz solidnie i zmyślnie, dzięki czemu może posłużyć jako pałka do ogłuszenia wroga, łom, rurka do oddychania pod wodą czy cokolwiek innego, do czego akurat może się przydać w danej chwili. gnejs-Odznacza się strukturą krystaliczną średnio lub gruboziarnistą, oraz równo bądź nierównoziarnistą. Wykazuje przeważnie teksturę wybitnie kierunkową, masywną. Gnejsy o słabo widocznej teksturze kierunkowej, zbliżone do granitów. Jak na razie to tylko tyle ale postaram się wrzucić kolejny rozdział nie długo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania